


Work of the Stars

by crookedkidnightmare



Category: VARSITY (Korea & China Band)
Genre: Angst, Bully, Childhood Friends, Coma, Diary Reading, Fanfic prompts i found on tumblr, Fluff, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Librarian - Freeform, M/M, Neighbors, Prostitution, SWAP (BL Drama) based, Smut, Some i made myself, Soulmates, Vampires, car crash, oneshots, pick pocket, scared of the dark, wrong apartment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedkidnightmare/pseuds/crookedkidnightmare
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about the beautiful couple Anthony and Xin!If there is smut in a chapter, I will put it in the notes before the chapter.Warning: This could be bad since I am very good at not updating, and only angst. So don't kill me if it isn't fluffy enough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first oneshot is already angst. It is kinda based on the phenomenon where people go into comas, live out their whole life, and then wake up to only find minutes, hours, or days have actually past.  
> AKA Anthony doesn't exist
> 
> (Also when I write "Xin Ge", Ge (哥) is the Mandarin way of saying "older brother" but it isn't always used in that sense. Like an close older boy or crush that is a boy. It's basically the Chinese Hyung/Oppa.)
> 
> I'm not good with foreign countries, so I am making this in America.

_All his friends were crying. Xin still hadn't woken from his coma. It has been almost a week and doctors were telling them that if he didn't wake up soon, it was likely he wouldn't wake up at all._

_Manny was praying that his friend would awake. He refused to leave. Bullet had left to go to a bar. He couldn't handle the atmosphere. Kid went with him. Dawon and Yunho were taken back home with Jaebin since it was getting late. Riho was drinking energy drinks to stay awake to be with Manny. It hurt him to see everyone this way. Damon had gone into the bathroom to wash his red face of the tears. Seungbo was no where to be seen by the other members but really, he was at home. Smoking. He blamed himself. Xiweol was asleep. He sat in the uncomfortable chairs, sleeping. His face was still red and tearstriken._

Xin sat down in his bedroom. He was exhausted from work. 'Where is Anthony?' he thought. He got up, showered, and changed his clothing. He didn't want to be sweaty. It was summer and the small book store he worked in had no air conditioning. He laid in bed remembering how he had met Anthony. In the small book store, he had walked in looking for a very common book. Why he came in there? He had no idea. But none the less, Xin found the book and Anthony bought. Of course he didn't know his name was Anthony until he introduced himself and gave the boy his number. Xin smiled at the memory. He heard the front door open. Xin got up and made his way over to Anthony. Anthony, on the other hand, was carrying heavy grocery bags into the house.

"Hi honey." Xin leaned in and gave a chaste kiss before taking two bags of the four in Anthony's hands.

"Thanks." Anthony smiled as he set down the bags on the kitchen counters and began putting the contents away. Soon he felt arms snake around his waist from behind and Xin's body close against his back.

"I missed you." Xin squeezed Anthony slightly. They were both content.

"Hey Xin Ge?" Anthony spun around to face Xin. Xin's hands still laid upon his waist and Anthony snaked his arms up to Xin's neck.

"Yea?" Xin didn't really know what to respond. Anthony always used nicknames but he seemed kind of serious. Xin was very insecure about himself and their relationship. His mind instantly was getting him prepared for a break up.

"You wanna go for a walk in the park with me?" Xin was face palming so hard in his mind. Of course Anthony wouldn't break up with him. Unless he was going to do it in the park. But Xin doesn't let his mind wander too far with that thought. He doesn't want it to eat away at him. No matter how hard he tried though, the thought was still sitting at the back of his mind.

"Of course sweetie." Xin left a quick kiss on Anthony's cheek. "Now come on. We gotta put the rest of the groceries away."

"Can you do that? I'm going to the bathroom." Anthony pleaded. When Xin looked at Anthony, he couldn't say no.

"Fine, but only because it is you."

"Thanks honey." Anthony left a kiss on Xin's cheek and walked off to the bathroom.

"Yea yea." Xin waved him off as he put the rest of the groceries away. When everything was put away, Anthony walked out of the bathroom. "Are we going to the park now or are we waiting until after dinner?" It was the awkward time of 3pm. Too early for dinner but if you did something, it couldn't be long or else you would get hungry.

"Let's go to the park now. We shouldn't be out too long." Anthony smiled and grabbed Xin's hand. He lead the boy out the door and too the closest park. They walked around hand-in-hand. Some people averted their eyes from the couple, and some smiled cutely at them. All of a sudden Anthony stopped. Xin felt the pull of Anthony's hand and he turned to face him. 

"What's wrong?" Xin looked at Anthony in concern but this made Anthony smile.

"Xin. I know that we have fights every once in a while. I steal your clothing to wear sometimes even though you hate it. We don't get along like a perfect couple. But no one is perfect," Anthony got down on his knee "But I love you with all my heart. I want to spend my days and nights with you. I couldn't allow myself to live without you. So, Xin will you marry me?" Xin could feel his eyes tearing up. There were so many spectators, smiling and nodding. All Xin could do was nod his head yes. He pulled Anthony into a tight hug. Anthony and Xin cried as Anthony slipped the ring onto Xin's finger. Everyone was cheering for the newly engaged.

Suddenly, the cheers began to fade. To Xin, everything was getting lighter. Everything was disappearing. He could hear ominous voices.  _I think he is waking up._ What? No! What is happening!  _Call everyone! He's waking up! Riho!_ Stop it! Anthony! Help!  _Damon! Call everyone!_ What do you mean! I need him!  _Xiweol! Wake up! He's waking up!_

 

Bright light flooded Xin's eyes. He squinted his eyes and began to make out rushing figures. "Anthony?" Everything was so confusing. Where is he? What happened to Anthony? Where is Anthony now?

"Xin! You're awake! Thank Allah." Manny said as he leaned over the bed to see Xin. Xin began to freak out. His body ached everywhere, but it wouldn't compare if he didn't find Anthony. Next thing he knew, he was being held down by his friends. After a little more struggling, he broke down crying. He gripped onto a person's arm. It was Xiweol's. There was no Anthony here. 

"Where is he? Anthony. Anthony!" Xin began to sob, screaming out Anthony's name. Everyone else was confused. Who is Anthony? Does Xin even know an Anthony? They don't know of any.

"Xin... Xin! Who is Anthony?" Riho asked. This made Xin cry out louder. The man he loved was gone. 

More of his friends came into the room to find Xin in his grieving state. The room was quiet except for Xin's cries. So many questions, many left unanswered.

* * *

A year has past since Xin's coma. Xin still cried when the members weren't around. He grieved for Anthony. He had told the other members of what had happened to him. Their hearts broke just imagining Xin's loss even if Anthony wasn't real.

Xin got up from his bed. His bed still felt empty without him there. He pulled on knew clothing, and brushed his hair out with his hands. He walked to the door and slipped his shoes on. The members didn't question him leaving. He always left to one place. The park. Even if it wasn't the same park, it made Xin feel like he was close to Anthony. In Xin's mind, he was still engaged. He wouldn't leave Anthony. Xin arrived at the park. He sat down a bench that overlooked a small clearing, like the one Anthony had proposed in. 

Something caught his eyes. He thought he caught a glimpse of Anthony's newly bleached hair. It looked almost like a sandy blonde. Xin quickly got up and ran to the person who passed him. When Xin got to see who it was.... It wasn't Anthony. That day, he walked home. He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. He didn't talk. He sat in his dark bedroom, curled up in his warm blankets. Crying.


	2. What's in the kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony and Xin are sleeping. They hear a noise coming from the kitchen, yet they have no pets. What's in the kitchen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is short but really funny. (Btw I had to write this one all over again because the page reloaded but I really wanna write this)

Anthony was cuddled tightly in his boyfriend's arms. Xin could feel the warmth radiating between the two. Under the warm blankets, nothing could possibly be bad in this beautiful mome-  _ **CRASH!**_

"Did you hear that Anthony?" Both of the boys sat up from their bundle of warmth.

"Did you get a dog, Xin? I told you not to. My parents are allergic." Xin shook his head.

"I wouldn't get a dog. You said if I got one we couldn't kiss or cuddle for a month. I need love Anthony." Anthony did say that, didn't he. Anthony really wouldn't have been able to do it though. He loved Xin too much that he would be torturing himself. "Did you get that cat from the shelter? I told you not to get it. You know I don't like cats-"  _ **SMASH!**_

"If I got myself a cat that destroyed the house, I would personally stab myself for letting it into our house. And that better not be the new dishes your parents brought from China for us." Both them looked at the door and turned back to each other.

" **NOT IT!** " They both yelled.

"Please Xin Ge. Please, please. I'll pay you in kisses when you get back for being my savior!" Xin knew there was no winning when Anthony was like this. So he stole a quick kiss and rolled out of the bed. He walked to the closet and pulled out a plastic bat he had gotten at a fair. Anthony stifled his laughs. Xin crept down the hallway and turned on a light in a room next to the kitchen. The light shone dimly into the kitchen. Xin stared at the kitchen in disbelief.

"Anthony. Come here." Xin sighed and Anthony got out of bed. He walked down the hallway and saw exactly what Xin did. A Racoon sat in their kitchen. 

"Aww you have got to be kidding me! Those are the dishes your parents got Xin. How are we going to explain that to them?"

"We can worry about that later. I wanna know how it got into our kitchen." Anthony pointed to an open window. The lamp next to it was on the ground. Glass was everywhere.

"How are we getting it out of here?" Anthony asked. Xin walked into the kitchen and opened the back door, and all the windows. He turned on the lights. They watched as the Racoon scurried around looking for an exit. It eventually jumped out one of the open windows.

"I'll get the broom. You can go back to sleep, but you owe me big time." Xin carefully closed the windows are doors. Anthony gave him a kiss.

"You'll get more in bed." Anthony winked and strut back to the bedroom. Xin quickly got to work, careful to sweep up all the broken glass. He turned off all the lights and rushed back to the bedroom to be with Anthony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you in my friend group, you might know that I lost the chapter I was actually writing but this gets me back in the mood to write after losing my chapter.


	3. Pickpocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xin is visiting America alone. Anthony is an experienced pickpocketter. He looks for easy prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帅哥 (shuai ge) means handsome guy.
> 
> 你知道如何去杰斐逊街吗？means do you know how to get to jefferson street?
> 
> 谢谢 means thank you.
> 
> This is kinda short but I got the prompt off tumblr and I really loved it.

Anthony walked down the streets of popular tourists spots in Los Angeles. He was looking for someone around his age and alone. As an experienced pickpocket, he had to go unnoticed by others and even his victim. He couldn't possibly go up to a child, someone might suspect he was stealing the child. Children rarely have a bunch of cash anyways. Elderly people. He almost got in trouble with the cops because one old hag started yelling and beating him with her purse. Never again. Anthony looked around the crowded streets again and found his victim.

* * *

Xin was on the phone with his Chinese friend, Buhan. They had meant to go to a restaurant after Xin was done sightseeing. Xin got lost. He had no idea where he was and he barely spoke English enough for anyone around here to understand him. Xin was sick of his friend's insults about him getting lost. He just wanted to get out of here. Everything was english and he didn't know anything.

"Just tell me where to go. okay?" he said angrily in Chinese over the phone. A few people around him gave him stares.

_"Figure it out. I'll wait for you at the restaurant."_ With that, Buhan hung up.

"Are you kidding me!" Xin sighed. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. There was a man with bleached hair, very similar in color to his own.

"帅哥, do you need help?" he asked sweetly.

"你知道如何去杰斐逊街吗?" Xin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can take you there. Follow me. It won't be long." Anthony said. He grabbed Xin's hand and dragged him through back streets and alleys until they reached Jefferson. Xin could see the restaurant from where they stood.

"谢谢。" Xin replied with a small smile. Anthony knew it was now or never. The wallet was tucked in his back pocket and an easy steal.

"No problem 帅哥。" Anthony leaned in and kissed Xin passionately. Xin froze. He didn't know how to respond but he didn't pull away. Anthony easily slid a hand down his back and into his pocket. He pulled out the wallet. Anthony carefully moved the wallet into his own back pocket. He pulled away.

Anthony decided Xin wasn't half bad. He quickly pulled out a crumpled paper from his pocket and wrote down his phone number.

"Call me." he slid the paper into Xin's back pocket. Anthony left after that.

Xin stood there trying to piece together what had happened. He dazedly walked into the restaurant and sat with Buhan.

"What happened to you?" Buhan asked just a bit concerned but all Xin could do was shake his head.

* * *

 

Anthony should have known. He got back to his rented apartment in China town above his aunt's restaurant. Once he was in the safety of his bedroom, he opened the wallet to check the contents. It was just 50,000 RMB. The guy was loaded but in Chinese money. Not American. He should have known.

 


End file.
